


Beauty

by jumpingjaxx13



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, pure fluff, this is the fluffiest thing i have ever written and it shall be tagged as such, this ship is so Pure, tooth-rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjaxx13/pseuds/jumpingjaxx13
Summary: Chirrut saw beauty in everything; Baze found it in nothing. As he thinks back over the course of his life, he tries to find the moment where beauty came to him- where he could have missed it. Then again, perhaps it has been there all along...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written, so I'm sorry if it's not that great!

Beauty had never been something Baze had completely understood. In a galaxy filled to the brim with destruction and agony of every imaginable kind, what room was there for something as uselessly abstract as beauty? Even in the expanse of empty space, darkness suffocated more than could be lit by any such concept. 

Nevertheless, Chirrut claimed beauty in everything. 

Occasionally, Baze would ponder this in awe, trying to piece together exactly how a man whose eyes never gave him the blessing of sight could note something that a man of vision could barely even comprehend. How would he recognize that a flower was beautiful if he never once saw its vibrant coloration, or declare the setting sun a spectacle when the show never revealed itself to him? In a way, he supposed these assumptions were partly his own fault. As young lovers, the broader of the pair had doted endlessly on his partner, indulging him in every detail of the world around them. 

The warrior and the fanatic; the elegant master and his loyal shield- the two of them made the perfect army to face off against an uncertain future. During their first steps in a newborn relationship, Baze had been fascinated by the stories Chirrut could weave- those of Jedi and the Force and heroes and saviors and prophecies! The hope and light which they inspired could almost have been considered beautiful, if not for the lack of reality behind them. How he wished he could have simply embraced the ideology rather than allow crusted cynicism to deny him this minor reprieve. As years passed, the adoration with which he regarded Chirrut and his fables remained, but the wistful beauty of the Force had avoided him once again. 

Teaching a blind man to fight wasn’t nearly as difficult as it had originally seemed. Chirrut was as sharp as his weapon, catching onto motion and strategy as quickly as heightened senses would allow. Baze was proud to admit that he had knocked him to the ground on many occasions, sending his trusty blaster skidding across the sand and his backside sore from the rough impact. Hand would grasp hand and he would find himself back on his feet, a smile mirroring his own as another mutual accomplishment was reached. The wounds they inflicted upon each other during such sparring were always minor, and nothing worse than what a few well-placed kisses couldn’t fix. Alas, beauty escaped Baze even as he watched the elegant grace with which Chirrut moved, a dangerous passion coursing deep through his veins. His lover was a deadly man, yet graceful all the same- something far too conflicting to be beautiful.

Chirrut taught him to read people- to break open their souls rather than their expressions. Whereas Baze had always relied upon stature and stance to distinguish friend from foe, Chirrut had never been given the opportunity to develop such a skill and instead developed something deeper; something far more meaningful. At first, the rougher man doubted he could pull off such a spiritual trade, but soon found that perfect blend between the tangible and intangible in regards to the people around him. The first time he decoded a stranger passing by, the smile which blossomed across his lover’s face was almost beautiful.

The first time Baze claimed him as his own, he didn’t quite know what to make of it. While he was hardly a virgin, this tenderness wasn’t what he was used to. It contrasted the rough flings he took advantage of in the midst of his chaotic life in ways he hardly understood. What he had considered primal turned out to be something far more intimate, and he loved the way gentle touches drew taciturn gasps, sweet nothings passed between, and how the slightest of movements did wonders to shock them both in the most extraordinary of ways. Chirrut had fallen asleep in his arms, his steady breathing the anchor which kept him in the moment. Dark fingers brushed over deep marks that littered his body, satisfied that he had agreed to wear his affections for days. Baze watched as his eyelids fluttered while he dreamed, that peaceful smile on his lips and he was almost beautiful… Yet, if something were to be beautiful, then what would it be doing around someone as brash as Baze? No, this couldn’t be beauty- it must be something else.

Beauty didn’t belong to someone like him.

Years ago, they said their vows. Chirrut knew about the proposal long before Baze ever did, the knowing wisdom in his teal eyes following him for months. When the proposition was finally made, the aforementioned lover laughed. “It took you long enough!” he had exclaimed, their fates sealed in a bout of mutual teasing, laughter, and a kiss. A ceremony was neither necessary nor desired by either party, their union as solid as it could ever be between their hearts alone (that and the imperial paperwork). Even on the day in which he witnessed those telltale tears of joy kiss his beloved’s cheeks, beauty remained a foreign concept- longing, yes, but beauty? No. 

Sometimes, Baze pondered this, flipping back through memory after memory to try and find some validation, but came up empty handed every time. Nearly two decades had passed since he had crossed paths with a righteous holy man, his love and yearning as strong as it had ever been despite their aging. Yet, here he was, sitting alone just outside their shared space with his knees cradled to his chest, struggling to find that one piece of beauty that his husband had always insisted existed.

“Baze?” He lifted his head, peeking back over his shoulder to see his husband striding forward. Baze shifted over as Chirrut settled down beside him with practiced ease, an expression of mild concern on his face.

“You are upset,” he declared, nearly making him scoff. Reaching over, Chirrut overlapped a rough hand with his own, thumb brushing over the knuckles soothingly. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Baze insisted. Under his dearest’s touch, the tension which he’d forced to build inside himself vanished into the purest nothingness, the world shrinking around them until nothing but this patch of land was real. “I’m better now that you’re here.”

The comment was followed up by one declaring how insufferably sappy he could be when he desired to, but all Baze could do in response was hum in contentment. Turning his palm up, he intertwined their fingers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he peered out over the horizon. It was in that moment that he realized just what true beauty was- why he had never been able to pinpoint a specific moment in which beauty reared its head.

Baze raised their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of Chirrut’s hand. “I love you.”

The concern quickly melted into adoration, and Chirrut leaned forward to press their foreheads together, lips just barely ghosting over the crown of Baze’s own. “I love you, too. You know that.”

Letting his eyes slip closed, Baze smiled- a true, genuine, soulful smile. How could he have been so blind as to not realize this beforehand? All these years of seeking out the one thing he had believed to never have found, and he discovered it in a shady patch of sand under the moonlit sky, hand tangled with that of his husband. His Chirrut. 

“Chirrut… You’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but this is the purest most wholesome ship in that movie and you will have to fight me to say they aren't canonically married alright


End file.
